Ultraman Zhicade
1= |-| 2= |-| 3= Ultraman Zhicade (アルトラマン ズヒケード) is a Transdimensional Mech built by the Coalition of All Evils in order to disrupt the Timelines by erasing every Main Ultra from existence. However their plans were foiled by the Attack Teams of every Ultra Series coming together to try and save their Ultra; sending Zhicade to Earth as a Human in the process. He is known by the names of Space-Time King, Destroyer of Worlds, and Son of all Stars __ToC__ Backstory Originally called Project Zhicade, he was built by The Coalition of All Evils formed by every Ultraman Villain in order to erase their respective Ultras from history so that they gain free reign. In order to do this, by utilizing both Anathium as well as The Light of Madness and the Ace Killer technology, they created Zhicade. Absorbing all powers from every timeline of every Multiverse, every Ultra from the original Ultraman to the present day were erased from existence. However at this time, every Attack Team from every Multiverse launched an assault on the Coalition of All Evils in order to prevent this catastrophe and in doing so, scattered the then-inactive Zhicade as well as his absorbed powers into the open Multiverse in a random fashion. This even also sent Zhicade through a wormhole where he landed on Earth and in order to protect himself due to his weakened state, adopted a human disguise now known as Tenkuuji Sento. In this process, he was also purified of the Anathium that was used to build him. He lived a perfectly normal Human Life for quite awhile; Living in a world where Ultras were purely fiction, his initial directives soon gave way to his own sentience as the fact that Ultras were merely fiction was a belief that he believed in more and more as he grew up with Ultraman; becoming a Mega-Fan. It was only until one day, on his 18th Birthday, a Mysterious Voice warned him to avoid a Red Mech through the mirrors. Soon enough, he heard very ear-piercing noises come from mirrors all around him until it apexed; with a King Joe Scarlet coming out of the skyscraper in the heart of the city. However, he found himself unable to go up to the King Joe Scarlet as he found some form of dimensional barrier in the way, trapping many thousands of citizens inside to be crushed by King Joe Scarlet. The Mysterious Voice then spoke to him once more. He must die in order to become something greater. Not wanting to die, he instead attempted to flee. It was then that an Alien Zarab and an Alien Baltan came out of mirrors infront of him; with baltan immediately summoning blades out of it's pincers and impaling Tenkuuji Sento. The Baltan and Zarab bickered at how Baltan killed Tenkuuji, and that this wasn't the only course of action. Tenkuuji then saw himself, but with half his face gone and replaced with that of a robot. It then morphed into every Main Ultra before settling on a blank silvery face and walking next to him; disappearing. He proceeded to wake up, very much alive and with a peculiar watch on his wrist. It was at this moment that the Alien Baltan saw him get back up, launching another volley of blades at him. In an instant, Tenkuuji panicked and slammed the face of his watch; sending both aliens flying back and shattering the dimensional wall that kept the citizens in. He watched in awe as he increased in size; until he dwarfed the two aliens and became a Giant; an Ultraman. The King Joe Scarlet turned to face him, where he then chose a stance as he prepared to fight the King Joe Scarlet. If he was going to become an Ultraman, he might as well enjoy it. Easily dispatching of the King Joe Scarlet, he turned around to see the Alien Baltan and Zarab bowing to him. They spoke of his great powers and of how he was created to be the Ultimate Space-Time King; One who rules and controls all Ultras and of how they (The 2 Seijins) will assist him in his journey to subdue and kill the Ultras for their powers. The Alien Baltan also apologized profusely after that as he was merely genocidal and hated all humans with a vengeance Tenkuuji Sento merely shook his head. If he were to be ruling over the Ultras, he had to have them join his side. Not to kill them. Now awakened as Ultraman Zhicade (He forced the title of Ultraman infront of his name), he has to go recover the Powers of Ultras who are now scattered throughout the Multiverse, trapped in the wrong series and stories and adversely affecting their outcomes. Description Profile * Height: '''Sub-Micro~54m * '''Weight: 40,000t * Time Limit: 3 Minutes * Flight Speed: Mach 25 * Jump height: 600m * Brawns: 200,000 t. Abilities *'Timeline Destruction:' Once his powers awakened, spending too much time within any single Timeline directly leads to it's erasure from existence. *'Power Steal:' By killing an Ultra, Zhicade is able to convert their powers into an Ultra Time Disc. This process can also be done if they willingly let their powers get taken by a blank Ultra Time Disc. **'Existence Erasure:' If the Ultra in question gave their powers willingly, their history as a Hero of their story is erased from existence; causing them in that timeline to lead alternative lives to what their stories were. *'Acausality:' As he is created outside of any Timeline, he lacks a beginning nor end as well as lacking it in his body; as such is not affected by any matters of Time. Forms - Ultra-Time= Forms achieved by inserting an Ultra-Time Disc into the side of the Jiku Watch and transforming with it. Can be hotswapped inbetween forms without de-transforming. Note: I am not filling this out right now. Too many. Hiss. }} - Super Forms= - World Throne= World Throne Zhicade New Parameters * Height: '''Sub-Micro~60m * '''Weight: 80,000t * Flight Speed: Immeasurable * Jump height: Immeasurable * Brawns: Immeasurable Zhicade's Final Form that's achieved by inserting the The World Ultra-Time Disc into the Jiku Watch. The World Ultra-Time Disc is achieved by fusing every main Ultra-Time Disc together into one ultimate disc. This form in comparison to Complete Zhicade is very grandiose and ornate; wearing Golden Armour almost as if he had turned his Throne into the armour of which he dons. To add, he has several clock hands in the form of crowns situated all around his body. It wields the Royal Authority as it's primary weapon; capable of using any powers of any Ultra's weapons. When transforming into this form, pressing the watch once initiates the stand-by process where Rips in Space-Time appears all around Zhicade with a Main Ultra standing within. Pressing the Watch once more causes the Ultras to freeze and turn into Golden Statues while striking their poses before converting into golden energies; becoming the Golden Armour Zhicade wears. This form is the complete amalgamation of every Ultra's Base, Speed and Strength Form's Strength, durability, speed, and abilities and is able to channel such power through himself at all times. This gives him the ability to completely dominate Dark Zhicade with absolutely no difficulties as well as move so quickly that an explosion that would devour the entire universe in less than a second moved slower than a snail in comparison to him. In addition, this form grants Zhicade the power to summon any respective Ultras that forms this form to his side both in their Base Forms and Final Forms. }} }} Trivia *I wonder what this guy is a parody of? Actually he's a parody of a lot of things so go ahead and guess! Category:Akreious Category:Parody Ultras Category:OP Characters